


With This Ring

by EndingsNotTheStory



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Canon verse, F/F, Hospitals, Implied Character Death, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Whizzer is gonna die soon but not now, Whizzer is insecure, and himself lasting, he never actually dies here, it takes place in act 2 after More Racquetball, promise rings, this is a bit of fluff but hey angst is the majority, this thought just wouldn't leave, whizzer doesn't know if Marvin wants to stay, whizzer is insecure about their relationship lasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndingsNotTheStory/pseuds/EndingsNotTheStory
Summary: Marvin then fiddled with the box in his pocket. He was going to do this, even if it was the last thing either he or Whizzer did. He knelt down besides the hospital bed on one knee-------------------------Marvin decides to get Whizzer and he promise rings before Whizzer dies. They can't get married legally, but it's the thought that truly counts for Marvin.





	With This Ring

27 days. It had been 27 days since Whizzer had been admitted into the hospital. 27 days since he and Marvin were playing racquetball like any other day and Whizzer collapsed. Not that Marvin was counting the days though.

 

On this cold August day, Marvin made his way out of the hospital. He rarely ever left the hospital anymore. Charlotte, Cordelia, and even Trina kept on telling him how he should leave, how it wasn't healthy for him to never leave, but Marvin didn't care. So when he finally left the hospital, Charlotte was greatly relieved. For Marvin had decided to go to the jewelers that day, but not before going to the lesbians house to ask for a favor.

 

Marvin knocked on their door, a small house with a doormat that said ‘welcome to our home’. The house and its design was so obviously them it made Marvin smile a bit. He knocked on the door as Cordelia opened it, her girlfriend at work.

 

“Hey Marvin what's up” she sounded concerned as Marvin rarely showed up anymore.

 

Marvin hesitated before answering her, “I need your help.”

 

“Oh of course Marvin, is it Whizzer?” Cordelia asked. Most days whenever Marvin even came by it was to ask about Whizzer.  
“Yes, well no. Kind of.” Marvin said, quickly getting the words out. “I need you to come to the jewelers with me. I want to get Whizzer and I promise rings before he, you know” his voice faltered, not wanting to say the words as if not saying them would bring them further away from reality.

 

Cordelia nodded, immediately understanding. She understood how he didn't feel comfortable with going to the jewelers himself. She had known that Marvin had been in the closet for so long, and how even though homosexuality isn't illegal anymore, many people still were not okay with it.

 

So Cordelia and Marvin found themselves in Cordelia’s car driving to the jewelers. Cordelia had tried to spark up a conversation between the two - something that once upon a time was very easy - but now found it hard to get more than 2 word answers out of the man.

 

When Cordelia parked her car, Marvin seemed to rush into the store. It was as if to him he was wasting time in any possible way the longer he stayed in one place.

 

As they entered the jewelers, Marvin went straight for the rings. He looked at them for a few minutes before turning to Cordelia. “I don't know what kind to get him” he said helplessly to her. “Marvin you know him well enough to know what ring he would love” Cordelia said to him.

 

“Yeah but this is most likely the first and last ring he’ll ever get and wear from me and I want it to be special” Marvin said steadily, not wanting to break down in the middle of the store with just few men looking at the women’s rings there.

 

Cordelia didn't say anything, not wanting to make it harder for Marvin, and went looking. “Lets see, he'd want something simple but bold” Cordelia said.

 

They spent a good 45 minutes in the store but decided on a pair of silver rings. Cordelia went up to the cashier as Marvin went over to look at the necklaces to make it seem as if he was shopping for a girlfriend.

 

Cordelia payed for the rings using Marvin's credit card as she motioned for Marvin to follow her as Marvin quickly hurried out of the store with her.

 

Marvin glanced over at Cordelia as she silently passed over the two ring boxes to him. He flicked open one of the boxes only to see a silver male ring in it. He almost teared up just then thinking how he and Whizzer would be wearing these, even if it was for a short period of time.

 

When he made it to the hospital he turned towards Cordelia “thank you, really for everything you've done for me today but I'd sort of like some privacy while I do this.”

 

Marvin thought she'd be mad for not being able to stay but Cordelia just smiled “oh of course, I wasn't going to go in there with you anyways. I'm going to go find Charlotte to surprise her at work” she stated as she ran off to find her girlfriend.

 

Marvin took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside was the same bland white room, something that Whizzer just a month ago would've scoffed at the notion of him staying there.

 

Whizzer turned towards Marvin seeing the door open. Marvin shut the door and couldn't help but yet again feel sorry for the man in the bed. His face was sickly and he barely had the energy to even stand up.

 

Marvin made his way to the bed. “Hey babe, sorry I stepped out” he said leaning down to kiss Whizzer. Whizzer mustered a smile and said “oh it's alright I'm glad you've left me finally, no use hanging around someone who's going to die”. Whizzer attempted a laugh but it ended in a fit of coughing as Marvin frowned at the thought that Whizzer could even think for a second Marvin would leave.

 

Marvin then fiddled with the box in his pocket. He was going to do this, even if it was the last thing either he or Whizzer did. He knelt down besides the hospital bed on one knee.

 

“Marvin what are you doing you're going to ruin those already god awful pants” as he finished the statement Marvin flicked open the box and Whizzer’s eyes widened.

 

The stayed in that position for a solid minute of silence. Marvin already almost close to tears smiling at his lover as Whizzer stared at him with wide eyes.

 

Finally, Whizzer decided to speak “Marv I appreciate the offer but it isn't legal” he sounded a tad disappointed but mostly confused at what his lover was doing.

 

Marvin let out a small laugh saying “I know babe but this isn't a wedding ring. And no matter how much I wish we could indeed get married, in your words ‘the dumbass Ronald Raegan’ won't allow it.” Marvin had to take a breath to collect himself before continuing on “that's why this is a promise ring, stating our love for each other is eternity” he finally got out, currently the verge of tears.

 

Whizzer stared at Marvin some more before letting out a laugh “oh god Marv, that's so cheezy."

 

Marvin looked shocked at how Whizzer could just laugh at his offer but quickly collected himself. “I promise Whizzer Brown to stand by your side for as long as the two of us shall live”.

 

Whizzer looked at Marvin, almost unbelieving of his words “you-you really mean that?” He asked him.

 

Marvin let out a small laugh, continuing “yes, even in life and death. It just feels like you and me against the world. We don't know what you've got yet, but Charlotte and other doctors are trying to figure it out, I promise.”

 

“I know that part, but sometimes I feel like I've deserved this” he lets out a sob now, Marvin feeling like this wasn't what he had planned. He was just supposed to give Whizzer the ring, and both of them would be happy, now here he was with Whizzer and him both crying.

 

“You never deserved this, I'm so proud to have you as a boyfriend until the day you or I die and for the rest of eternity." Marvin almost shouted, not understanding how his boyfriend could ever feel like this about him.

 

“And if I don't get better?” Whizzer asked uncertainly to Marvin, slightly glancing down.

 

“Don't you dare say that. Where is my strong, optimistic Whizzer who has fun laughing at my clothing choices and playing baseball with Jason?” Marvin asks, his voice speeding up in pace with each word.

 

Whizzer ignores the last statement and thinking of how to phrase his next words. “If I don't get better Marv, I want you to be happy. No matter how much I could pray to god for you to never love someone again, that's selfish and you deserve more, you deserve better than me, and I don't want you hanging on my death like a sad lifeline.”

 

Marvin frowned at his lover “hun, that won't matter in the end. You know why? Because everything will be alright”.

 

The phrase ‘everything will be alright’ had come into their lives well before the hospital. Whizzer had come home only to find Marvin sobbing about how Whizzer was going to leave him for someone else. Whizzer had comforted Marvin that night and told how ‘everything will be alright’. Since then it had become their little phrase.

 

Marvin then decided to use that time to take Whizzer’s hand and place the ring on his finger. His hand was shaking but he managed to slip it on him. Whizzer let out a smile “thank you babe, and everything will be alright."

 

Marvin smiled at that “thank you Whizzer Brown for everything you've done."

 

And then, just then in that hospital on a cold day the two of them knew - even if just for a split second - everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a long term headcanon/canon au of mine that Marvin gets them promise rings. But here I am actually writing it out.


End file.
